Carcross Ryn
Introduction Ryn is a marine captain who works under Vice Admiral Tsuru, and was stationed in Alabasta after Crocodile's fall from power. Alongside being a marine Captain, she is an archaeologist who is obsessed with finding the truth about the Void Century. She is one of the people who's attempting to decipher the Alabasta Poneglyph, but neither her nor the research team has made any progress. Appearance Ryn is a woman of about average height with cropped chestnut colored hair and bright yellow eyes. She's fairly skinny, but is muscular. Ryn wears a modified marine uniform with light tan pants with brown speckles near the ankle. She also wears bright blue fingerless gloves with dark red around the edges. Since her Devil Fruit effects were so dangerous, her crew demanded that she gave them a signal so they'd know when to take cover. They bought her a fox cowl which was originally white, so they when she pulled it up, everyone would be able to know to use their masks. It turned brown because it got dusty after all her attacks. Personality Ryn is a generally easygoing person, who gets along with most of the people she meets. Although she can be too easygoing at times, making her stiflingly lazy. She's as stubborn as a mule and once she's got her mind set, so it shall be. Though it doesn't show, she cares about her crew, but has a hard time relating to everyone due to her apathy. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance Her stamina and endurance are very high. After growing up in the desert, she's good with hot temperatures and lack of water. Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit ''For further information: '''Chiri-Chiri no Mi (please link to your devil fruit page) Summary, Type: Logia Usage of the devil fruit Please create a separate page for your devil fruit for detailed information on the usage, strengths, weaknesses, and attacks that the user have for this devil fruit if your character consumed a devil fruit. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King None Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Ryn vs Salukei Leionra(Won) Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) "We're being attacked? Go do something about it then!" "Lets just pretend that whole fiasco didn't happen." "I'm gonna count to three and if this isn't fixed I'm leaving you outside all night." Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page